The Prophecy of Fate
by KingOfWesteros
Summary: 2 years after Gregor left the Underland he is still struggling against the sadness and pain. But when a note comes from the Underland asking for his return everything changes. Will he once again be able to safe Regalia from destruction and safe all his friends. Follow Gregor and his friends as the fight of a new threat. Rated T


**Hi guys! Im a new writer here in Fanfiction and i will start off by just saying hello i guess xD I will write with about 5 days between each chapter but if i don't get any reviews i will quit writing (for obvious reasons) Please tell if my grammar is bad and tell of it should be! This story will be from diffrent POVs but it will most be Gregors and Luxas POV. The 2 prologues will be shorter then the actual chapters. Njoy! Rated T**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own the Underland Chronicles or the characters from the Original Underland Chronicles books.**

 _Gregor kissed Luxa good-bye and climed out into the park. Then she backed down a few steps and they held each others gaze until Gregor`s dad slid the rock in place, parting them forever…..._

 _Gregors POV_

Two years, two years apart from the Underland, two years apart from all his freinds and ….. Luxa. Well he had freinds up here but not like the freinds in the Underland, not like his real freinds.

After he came back from the Underland he have never become the same boy as before. He couldn`t hang out wit freinds without thinking of _his real freinds_ , he couldn`t meet a girl without thinking of _her_. He could never become the same happy Overland boy again. But it`s not so strange after all when you look at it, if you would have to fight a "giant" rat when you were twelve you would feel the same. He had tried to escape back to the Underland before but his mother caught him.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Please mother! I miss them so much, i belong down there, i can never be a normal human again and you know it. You have to let me go, i cant live up here!"

"Gregor! if you leave know you will hurt the whole family, you will tear it apart! For what!? A place where you can kill giant rats and become a monster? No! I will not let ,y son become a monster! When you become 18 i will let you go, but if you leave before that you are not welcome back!"

 _ **End of Flashback**_

What choice did he have? He couldn`t just leave his family.

"Breakfast Gregor!" his mother shouted from the kitchen " Im coming mom!"

He jumped up from his bed and pulled on his pants before walking out into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning sweetheart" his mom said with a smile. "Goodmorning" "Would you be kind to wake up Boots?"

Boots still shared room with Lizzie but Grandma passed away 2 months ago. He will never forget her last words to him _`I have seen of you have benn this last year Gregor, you are not yourself. It`s good that you do as your mother say but you have to think of yourself! If you ever want to be happy again you have to stop listening to her, do it before it`s to late!´_ She had been right, he have to start thinking of him self.

"Wake up guys" he said kindly has he gently shook them. " Im up, but thankyou" Lizzie said.

"Boots, wake up, its breakfast time" " I will wake her up Gregor if you fix some juice for us.

"Thankyou Lizzie" i said with a smile "Gregor" "Yes Lizzie?" "Did you have a bad dream this night?"

Ofcourse he had! He had them almost every night though he didnt admitt it to the family, his mother would go crasy. "Yes Lizzie, the first in a while though" " I had one too, i miss them Gregor" "I miss them too, Luxa, Vikus, Mareth, Howard, Nike, i even miss Ripred. But we have to listen to mother" "Why! She just does what she believe is best for us! you heard what granny told you! Even she thinks we should go back" "I..I dont know Lizzie its jus-" "Are you coming kids?! The food is ready!" " We can talk later Lizzie"he said before going back to the kitchen " Why did you took so long honey? Are the girls up?"

"Yes mother"

After breakfast he went to his room and took his music player and the picture of _her_ and slid it into his pocker before exiting the building. The school were the worst part of the day, well it is for many kids but it`s diffrent for him. He made effort of making new freinds becuse he knew the werent like his real freinds, they wouldn`t sacrifice them self for him or help him in need. He still hangs out with Larry and Angelina but not so often. When he reached school he saw Larry and Angelina at the doorsteps. "Hi Greg! As happy as always i see haha" "Very funny Larry" i said.

"Hi Greg!" Gregor turned around and saw one of the cute and `popular´girl rush towards him.

"Do you wanna … you know …. hang out after school today?" about one year ago Gregor had saved a bullying that inclued alot of violence. He had gotten alot of enemies in the bully gang but alot of girls had gotten a intrest of him. He was so serious and muscular and all his scar made him so cool and mysterious. "Sorry i have plans" "Ohhh, but maybe next week?" "Yes….. maybe" "Okay! she said with a happy smile before planting a kiss on his cheek. He rubbed the cheek before turning back around to his freinds again. "WTF dude! Why would you turn down her?! Sophie is one if the hotest girl in this school and really popular! You have turned down every girl that have asked you out!" "I have told you several times before Larry, i do not date" "But why Gregor?" ANgelina asked with a sad face. "Yeah why Gregor!? Are you gay? It`s fine with me but why dont you just tell us?"

"Perhaps one day in the future i will tell you but not today" Ofcourse that was a lie but he didnt want to hurt them to he didnt tell them that. "Okay, but i hope you are telling the truth man" Larry said. "Come guys, the lessons begins in 5 minutes" Angelina said before entering the school.


End file.
